


Communicate

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Deaf Character, F/F, Gen, Human Jack Kline, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: stacy has only seen jack in town a handful of times, but she doesn't remember him having a dog, especially one with a service vest on.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Max/Stacy (Supernatural: Lebanon)
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Kudos: 35





	Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 : Deafened.  
> •×•  
> i know that most deaf people don't have service dogs, but the dog here is also an esa because lord knows jack needs it. also, my explanation of the accident is bland af but whatever.

stacy rolled her eyes as she got out of her car, beyons tired of hearing the ghostfacers theme play from eliot's phone for the millionth time; "eliot, stop." she huffed, wondering if the kid knew what the hell headphones were. "what? the ghostfacers are cool!"

"no, they're really not."

max chuckled as she walked beside stacy, holding a tray with drinks and a bag of food on it, the three having just come back from grabbing lunch during their work break, the blonde girl looking up and seeing the teenager(?) that she's seen with the winchesters or trench coat guy a few times, but this time he was alone and a black standard poodle was beside him, wearing a bright pink service vest.

"is that what's his name? uh, bambi?"

eliot and stacy looked up, also noticing the boy and his dog, "he's didn't have the dog before, right?" eliot mumbled, not recalling a dog, let alone one with a bright pink vest, in the handful of times he's seen the kid with one of the three men that he assumes he lives with, "yeah, must be a new thing."

"hey!" stacy called, but received no response or any movement from him at all, but the dog's head turned and looked at her for a moment, before it began circling around the teen's feet to get his attention, which was grabbed and the blonde boy looked around before finally seeing the group walking towards him, a smile spreading on his face and holding his hand up in a wave, bringing his other hand down to pet the dog that had returned to his left side.

stacy and max waved back, smiling as they approached him and the boy reached into his pocket, pulling out a note pad and pen, quickly scribbling something before holding it up for them to see; " _hello! :) my name is jack and her name is mia. i'm deaf_."

after reading the note, stacy looked back up at jack and pondered for a moment, before taking her hands out of her pockets, "my name is stacy." she signed, speaking at the same time so that max and eliot knew what she was saying, and jack's face lit up, scrambling to put the notepad away so that his hands were free, "nobody has signed with me before! except for my parents and my teacher, i'm learning things still but i know a lot!" he signed happily, max and eliot watching and trying to understand, but they were never the best in their american sing language class, stacy on the other hand was one of the better students.

"are you lost?"

jack made a small humming sounf as he thought, looking around and walking a couple steps closer to them, mia following him and making sure she stayed right at his side, "no." he signed with a smile, "i was looking for the store, dad and dean need me to get some things." he added, stacy eyes widening a bit, "your dad? which one's your dad?" she asked, her sentence catching the other two's attention, "wait, dad??" eliot blurted out and jack let out a little laugh, having read the boy's lips.

"sam and castiel are my dads."

"casti--the one with the trench coat?"

"yes! that's him!" jack signed with a big smile, "they do look alike." max muttered and eliot nodded his head, noticing the similarities, "stacy, ask him if the winchesters are fighting ghosts." eliot smiled and stacy rolled her eyes, jack furrowing his eyebrows and stacy realized she didn't really have a choice, "eliot wants to know if sam and dean are fighting a ghost, we know about the hunter thing." she signed and jack's face went from mildly panicked to relieved after stacy added the last part, thinking for a moment before answering, "i don't think so, they didn't really tell me much about their hunt, but it sounded like something more violent than a ghost, i'm thinking werewolf or vampire."

"wait, what?"

"we should continue this inside." stacy announced, everyone nodding and she pulled out her keys, opening the store and holding the door open for her friends, jack thanking her as he walked in and mia followed.

  
**•••**

  
stacy watched from behind the register as jack browsed the aisles, looking at the list in his hand occasionally as he grabbed what he was told to, "i feel bad for him." she sighed, "same, i mean living with a bunch of dudes." max grimaced as she put down her magazine and stacy turned to her girlfriend, "that isn't what i meant, i've seen him in town with sam, or his dad i guess, and the conversations they've had weren't in asl, something happened to him and mia seems to be for more than just him being deaf, her vest also says emotional support.........he's been through some shit."

"..........an accident?"

stacy pressed her lips into a line, watching as eliot and jack were exchanging the note pad back in forth, the red head trying hard to make a friend and by the looks of it, him and jack were really hitting it off; "you could ask him." max suggested, "no, that would be so rude." stacy gawked and the blonde girl shrugged, "he'll either tell you or he won't, it's not rude."

stacy sighed; she had to admit that she was curious, but wouldn't that be rude? just asking him like 'i don't remember you being deaf, what happened?'.

the brunette was brought out of her thoughts as jack put down the basket of groceries onto the counter in front of her, eliot standing beside him and he handed jack the notepad, the boy reading it before looking up at eliot and nodding, making eliot smile really wide and he bent down, petting mia's ears and her tail began wagging at the affection.

max hopped down from the counter, getting jack's attention and gesturing to the notepad and he handed it to her, the paper covered in the notes him and eliot exchanged, mainly about monsters, and max turned the page before writing, " _we're going to the stoke place tommorow, do you wanna join?_ " 

jack read the paper, his eyes lighting up and he smiled, looking up at max and nodding, "yes, i'd really like that." he beamed and max smiled, the boy looking to the register and pulling out his wallet, handing stacy a credit card, waiting for the money to go through before he opened the box of dog treats, taking one out and bending down, feeding it to mia who happily munched on the bone shaped biscuit.

  
**•◇•**

  
stacy looked up from her textbook as she heard a knock on the door, eliot jumping out of his seat to answer it and she looked to max, "someone's excited." the blonde girl mumbled and stacy giggled. "jack's here!" eliot called as he came back into the room, the blonde boy following him with mia at his feet, raising a hand in a wave and they waved back, stacy gesturing to a chair and jack walked over to it, sitting down and mia laid at his feet, the boy reaching down and scratching her ear, making her tail wag.

stacy looked to him, the conversation her and max had yesterday floating in the back of her head; " _he'll either tell you or he won't, it's not rude."_

"jack." stacy called, the name getting mia's attention and she pawed at jack's feet, getting his attention and he looked up, seeing stacy looking at him and he smiled, "can i ask you something a little personal?" she signed and he nodded, "how....how did you become deaf? i've seen you in town with your parents and you could hear before." she signed and jack's face fell, his jaw twitching a bit and stacy feared that she triggered something, the other two watching him and mia sat up, putting her head in his lap as she was able to tell that her owner's mood had changed. "you don't have to tell me, i just--"

"no, no. it's alright." he replied, giving her a sad smile and looking to the others, "i don't mind you all knowing what happened." he added and stacy smiled, sitting up more and asking if she can interpret, getting a nod and jack took a breath, "i was hunting with sam in nebraska, we were hunting a demon of some sort, one that was pretty strong. we were fighting it and sam had gotten hurt, and he dropped his gun...the demon grabbed it and he grabbed me, he didn't shoot me but he put the gun right next to my ear......and then he did the other......there was ringing and i saw sam kill the demon and he was saying my name but i couldn't hear him."

everyone went quiet as jack finished signing, the boy looking down and there was a faint sniffle, mia putting both her front paws in his lap as if she was trying to make him feel better, jack giving her a small smile and wrapping his arms around her, petting her back as he hugged her, "good girl." he mumbled into her fur before sitting up, gently nudging at her chest and she sat back down on the ground, but rested her head on his lap to continue comforting her owner. "i started learning sign language from my dad's friend eileen, who is hard of hearing, and it was about a week after the accident that dean came home with mia and....and she's very helpful."

"that's......fuck, jack, that's scary."

jack shrugged after stacy interpreted eliot's sentence, "it's okay, just something changed and yeah, it was a big change, but i'm doing pretty okay." he signed, "plus, i got a dog."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
